


¡Aquellos dos extraños!

by lea1santome



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basado en el  episodio de 5x10, ese lindo episodio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Aquellos dos extraños!

Aquellos dos extraños, me miran de una forma que jamás pensé que me miraran, sus ojos veo Admiración, pero no puede ser, nunca he hecho nada admirable.

Aquellos dos extraños, me hacen sentir, bien, quisiera que no se marcharan nunca. Aquellos dos extraños, tienen nombre, Doctor (no ha querido decir su nombre). Amy, (es pelirroja como yo), y me gusta.

Quieren que haga un pequeño viaje con ellos, y lo haré.

Dicen que tienen que enseñarme algo-

Algo que puede Cambiar todo, (o dejarlo igual).


End file.
